


Never One To Let The Odds Beat Him

by afteriwake



Series: Saviors Of All Worlds [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bedside Vigils, Comatose Kirk, Crying Uhura, F/M, Happy Uhura, Injured Kirk, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Joking Kirk, Love Confessions, Not Good News, Nyota Uhura & Leonard "Bones" McCoy Friendship, POV Nyota Uhura, Post-Battle, Roleplay Logs, Tired McCoy, Waking up from coma, worried Uhura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8965333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: As soon as she returns to Atlantis, Uhura rushes to the med bay to see Kirk, who has been comatose since early in the fighting in Narnia. McCoy explains things are pretty dire, but once again, Kirk defies the odds.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So this was another Christmas present for **sideofrawr** that was also a RP log for when Kirk woke up from the ten day coma I'd had him in after he got injured in the game. I got to use a prompt she gave me from [this kiss meme](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/148738104058/another-kiss-meme) (" _‘You nearly died’ kiss_ ") and I had to admit, I had a lot of fun with this.

She had heard, while she was in the middle of her assignment, that Jim had been hurt. That had been all, really: “James Kirk was injured” was all the report had read. No mention of the severity or anything like that. It had weighed on her mind as she had completed her mission in England, and when she had been given the chance to join the agents in Narnia she'd been eager to see him, find out how he’d been doing.

But he wasn’t there.

That was when she’d been told it had been bad. It had taken some time to get to him, the injuries had been severe, and by the time they’d managed to stabilize him in the field and get him to Atlantis they’d been close to losing him.

Her mind had flashed back to the roof, the night before they left for the mission. He’d promised he’d do whatever embarrassing thing she wanted him to do when they got back. They’d made plans for a date to go see the Star Wars movie and she’d played coy about it. And he’d kissed her and kept her close and she’d been happy. She’d thought this could be a good thing, a good future to have, maybe.

And now there was this chance that the maybe was she wasn’t going to get it.

But there hadn’t really been time to dwell on it because the big battle they’d known was going to happen eventually took place, and it was just as vicious as she’d thought it would be. She’d felt so angry and maybe she was a little more vicious herself, but she’d be damned if the people who almost took Jim away were going to take her, too, or anyone else she cared about. And she fought well and was as successful as she could be, and in the end, it was deemed a success.

But all she cared about was getting to Medical and seeing Jim with her own two eyes and just seeing what shape he was in.

She didn’t even care if everyone knew about them at this point. Spock already knew so there was no point in hiding things. As soon as she could, she rushed straight to the med bay and looked around for anyone she could recognize, spotting McCoy after a bit. “Bones!” she called out.

He lifted his head up and she knew just from looking at his face it had to be bad. He had dark circles under his eyes, like he’d barely slept. But he seemed relieved to see her, too, like he was glad he hadn’t lost another friend. “Here to see Jim?”

She nodded. “I can, can’t I?”

“I have to chase his other visitor out of there, but yeah. We’ll all give you some privacy.” He ran a hand over his face.

“How bad is it?” she asked, her voice worried. “And don’t lie to me.”

“Honestly?” he said, moving his hands and crossing them, seeming to brace himself. “He’s stable. We’ve done everything we can with the technology we have here. We’ve had different magic users come in and work their mojo jojo over him. He showing some signs of improvement and he isn’t showing signs of getting worse, either, but until he wakes up...we won’t know exactly how he is. And that’s _if_ he wakes up, which frankly we don’t know if he will.” He reached over and put a hand on her shoulder. “I know that’s probably not what you want to hear. But you wanted the truth.”

“Thank you,” she said, straightening her back and nodding. Bones squeezed her shoulder and then led her to a private room, where she could see Daisy sitting by a bed. She was relieved it wasn’t Spock; she wasn’t sure she was ready to face him just yet, not in this situation, but somehow she had no doubt he’d been there and that made her feel better. McCoy went in and said something to Daisy, and she got out of the chair and walked out of the room, her shoulders sagging. She didn’t say anything to her as she walked by, and when she was gone Uhura turned to Bones. “Is she going to be okay?”

Bones watched Daisy leave. “Zane has been taking care of her. He got a roommate with the last round of arrivals but they worked out an arrangement so Daisy could keep staying in his room with him and those millions of cats. I think it’s helping. I think the new roommate is staying in Jim and Daisy’s room right now.” He turned to Uhura. “She was supposed to go to the debriefing so she would have had to leave anyway. I’m pretty sure she would have told them screw you if I hadn’t told her you were here to be with him. She’s been here almost as much as Spock and I have, and when the three of us aren’t here, Rose and Molly are. He’s always had someone with him, ever since he got moved to this room.”

Uhura nodded again, relaxing her ramrod stance. That comforted her. She knew that if he stayed in this state there would probably be others who would want to spend time with him; it seemed as though they were keeping his condition quiet but word would get out and she knew he had other friends. She would take advantage of her time with him. “I should go in and see him now while I still have time.”

“Nyota, you take as much time as you need,” he said, his voice a bit more tender than usual. “I know I gave Jim grief before about you two, but...he’s important to you. And it seems to have worked itself out, so far. Just...” He stopped himself and shook his head. “Just take as much time as you want.” He moved away to tend to other duties, leaving Uhura on her own.

She moved to the doorway and stood there a moment, placing her hand on the frame as she stared into the room. She flashed back for a moment to the time after Jim’s death and resurrection thanks to Khan’s blood, when she went to the room where he was recuperating from that coma. McCoy hadn’t let anyone other than Spock in the room while he had been in the actual coma, so she hadn’t had to see him in a state like this, but it had the same sort of vibe to it, and a shiver ran down her spine at the strange sense of deja vu. 

She had to force herself to move in because unlike the last time, Jim wasn’t awake, wasn’t grinning at the sight of company, wasn’t welcoming her in. His face was a mess of bandaged cuts and slowly healing bruises, and from what was showing above the blankets and outside the hospital gown she could see more bruises and bandaged cuts. Whatever had happened, he had taken an awful beating in the process and looked a mess. She felt tears in the corners of her eyes.

“You’re an idiot,” she said softly as she sat down in the chair Daisy had been sitting in, grasping his hand in hers and caressing it gently. “I don’t care what you were doing or who you were protecting, you’re an idiot, Jim. Why did you let yourself get hurt so badly?”

After a moment she moved her other hand to brush his hair back. She let her fingers glide through, remembering the last night in his room. He’d fallen asleep first and they’d fallen asleep facing each other, and she’d spent some time staring at his face, running her fingers through his hair and across his face and touching him as much as she could, like she’d known something like this would happen deep down. “You have to be okay,” she said, surprised she was choking up slightly. “You _have_ to. There are people like me who love you and need you to be okay.” With that, she set her head on the bed next to his arm and moved the hand touching his hair down to his chest.

After a moment, to her surprise, she felt his arm nudge her head. She lifted her head up, her eyes wide, and looked up to see Jim blinking his eyes, trying to focus. “Man, you’re bossy,” he said, his voice cracking from disuse.

“Jim!” she said, not caring if she was loud, not caring who heard. She nearly jumped out of the chair, sitting next to him on the bed, and watched as his eyes finally came into focus and a smile spread across his face. “You know who I am?”

He nodded slightly. “I’m not too late for ‘Rogue One,’ am I?” he asked.

Uhura couldn’t help it and burst into tears, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his lips, never more thankful for a corny line from her former captain than she was at that moment. He just barely kissed her back, and she didn’t mind, and soon she was moving her lips other places on his face, just so thankful he was awake and talking and joking and flirting and _alive_ , and kisses were intermingled with tears and she was never really more happy than she could remember in a long time. Finally, she pulled away. And then wiped the tears away, feeling a little embarrassed. This wasn’t her, to get so overcome with emotion. 

What _had_ that man done to her?

Finally, she looked down at him, a wide smile on her face. “Well, we missed opening night, but we still have time to catch it.”

She could feel him try and move his arm, like he was reaching for her hand, and she reached down to grasp it. “All the time?” he asked as the door opened and she turned to see McCoy standing there in shock.

She nodded before turning back to him, giving him the widest smile she could. “Yeah. All the time.”


End file.
